Team FortressSlippyMagnus
by SlippyMagnus
Summary: Hey there, Team Fortressians! This is SlippyMagnus, and I'm here to write stories for you! I'm a fan of few things, but what I'm a fan of, I'm a huge fan. So, without much else to say (Other than the fact that I'm new here, and to writing in general) I'd like to hear from you and yours, Fictionists! DFTBA. ( SlippyMagnus. )


Scout rounded the corner. Soldier was a bit further behind him, and he was followed in suit by the Heavy. Jeezus, that guy was huge. Spy was way ahead of the trio, and he was posing as some other BLU team scrumph. Scout would likely beat him with his mailbox, regardless of color. He hated that guy, and Spy liked that he did. It reaffirmed that Spy was scary, 'cos you know as well as any that SOLDIER wasn't going to do any fearing for him, no sir.

Anyways, the RED heroes crept along the wall, pushing the nuke slowly, but surely into the radio tower of the BLU base. It was Scouts idea, but Soldier liked it. It made stuff explode. Heavy was shouldering the huge bomb, and Scout was busy bouncing all around him, pestering him about his weight, his sandwich, and rubbing his fingerprints all over Natasha, which they both knew he hated. Demo-man was supposed to be with them on this job too, but he had fallen asleep after imbibing a bottle of hard whiskey by himself. Scout ignored the goal, and decided to do his job. He went forward to scout, having caused enough headache on his own team, and found that the tight corridor was relatively unguarded.

he sprinted back, and relayed his new information. "It's like a GhostTown up there." Heavy looked at Scout to see if he was screwing with him, as he had been doing all morning. Heavy scowled, but Scout didn't care. Heavy was just a big fat Russian with an attitude. Nothing Scout couldn't handle, right? Well, Scout decided to run back up the tunnel to scout out some more of the course. He ran four feet, then was clotheslined by nothing. He went backwards onto his neck, and rolled over, holding the back of his head, and readjusting his hat. Soldier laughed, and called him a "Maggot" as was course for him, and Scout threw his bat at him. Spy appeared out of nowhere, his tuxedo well-kempt, as usual, but one side had blood splattered onto it. "You can _not_ be serious..."

Soldier wasn't the kind to take too kindly someone throwing an aluminum pole at his skullcap, but he did anyways, and the soldier took out his pickaxe, and went into a kerfuffel with the Scout, who would be turned into a very dead Ex-Chicago dweller, had it not been for his harrasments, and bouncing. He was always running, but that didn't stop the two from getting into a scrap, in which dirt flew all around them.

Heavy continued to shove the heavy load straight forwards, up the small hill, sweat adorning his heavy brow. He asked the French Spy, "Helloh small man, could you help me?", to which the delicate little man replied "Oh, if only..." and then stormed off to stop the other two from fighting so dangerously close to the lip of that cliff. Heavy continued his plight to put the bomb on that small elevator so he could detonate the BLU base. He did not realize how close the RED base was, and he did not care that he would destroy both bases. He was being paid in ammo, and sandwiches, so whatever happened here did not concern him.

Spy eventually was slapped from outside the fight, and the rough-housing stopped almost immediately. Scout took a peck at Spy for stopping him from "Snuffing this scrumph", a rude gesture to the Soldat, and Spy punched him on the bridge of his nose, intending for him to fall over, not recoil, and come back at him. Spy went down like a dishrag, and Scout spat out some blood. Soldier grinned from behind his too large helmet. Scout wasn't exactly pleased that that punch went into Spy, and not Soldier, but it didn't matter. He got to knock the filling outta someone. That's what he was after.

Soldier laughed heartily, aggravating the large Russian fellow a ways away from him, the only one on task. Spy had killed the other team himself, and had a signed photograph from the other teams Demo-Man, and phone numbers from the girlfriends of the Medic and Scout. he was certainly talented, enough so that they didn't have to worry about the other team much. That didn't stop Soldier from laughing hysterically. For what appeared to be no reason. Scout was almost as angry as Heavy was now, and he asked him venomously, "What is it, you egghead?" Soldier didn't reply, just grin from behind the helmet that he loved so much. Soldier whacked the Scout with his rifle, knocking him off of the ledge, and then he proceeded up the incline to help Heavy with his task.

He got about halfway there before Natasha set her fiery storm upon him. He was riddled with bullets, stumbling and falling, only to drop a hand-grenade, or rather, a belt of them in front of the cart. Heavy weapons guys last words were "You are so small! Is-" and then the bomb went off.

A few miles off, the RED Demo-man woke up giggling. The alcohol was still in his system, and that meant that it was time for some more. For whatever reason that he couldn't think of, something poked him in the guts. He looked down into his exposed ribcage, and saw a little white bird fly off into the distance, and the RED team medic spat over the hill. "Stupid Archimedes..." The medic turned, and the cyclops continued to drink more alcoholic fluid. The bourbon that he was drinking sprayed in a steady little stream out of his chest. Demo-man stared at it, uncomprehending that it was a very bad thing, but the Medic seemed overjoyed. "I forgot that I ran out of duct-tape earlier this morning... You wouldn't happen to know where the gift wrap is, would you?"

The mushroom cloud made the sky orange instead of the pretty blue that it should have been.


End file.
